Easter Bunny
by lilytimes
Summary: Bella and Seth spend Easter with there family.


**The Easter Bunny.**

**So…. This was meant to be up on Easter…. I figured I would post a happy story instead of the next chapter of What Could have been which I'll be posting within the next few weeks….. I figured since Seth got a Christmas story he needed an Easter as well… All mistakes are my own.**

**Lily,**

Seth sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing the plastic headband that dug into his head, and ensuring that the fux fur costume didn't ride up his bum.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

They hadn't needed to do this for the last two years, but then he supposed that he had either been on patrol or his imprint had had to help him in the door after to many bottles of moonshine.

Seeing the flash of a camera out of the corner of his eye he turned to glare at his smiling imprint.

Trying not to smile at her he stated "I can't believe I have to do this."

Trying to control her giggling Bella stated "you're the one that was discussing the benefits of young children and Easter bunny with Jacob quiet loudly" running her headed over the fux fur she stated "besides you kinda look hot in this suit." She stated huskily as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his jaw.

Seth grunted lightly as he pulled Bella into him, placing his hands on her expanding stomach he stated "your fascination with costume got you in this situation Mrs Clearwater."

Bella snorted "you so do not know that I got pregnant when we had sex with you in the santa suit." Pushing him lightly she added "besides its not Bean I'm worried about its Scarlett hearing your conversation with Jacob, she's to little to not believe in the Easter bunny."

"Couldn't we have gotten Quil to dress like the Easter bunny" moving the plastic headband again, he frowned as he felt it dig into his forehead "and how in the world did you get one so big, I'm over 6ft tall Bella?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella motioned for him to bend down so she could fix the plastic ears "you wouldn't believe me if I told you that it was originally Embry's, and Quil wasn't the one with a big mouth" adjusting the ears she made sure they weren't pushing into the soft skin behind his ears, kissing his nose lightly she smoothed her hands over his shoulders "I think I like you on your knees."

"Yeah" Seth replied his voice going gravelly as he stated "you want me to show you what I can do on my knees?"

Swallowing lightly, Bella swatted him on the shoulder "you'll wake the children."

Seth snorted lightly; as he ran his nose along her belly "you mean you'll wake Scarlett, Harry sleeps like the dead."

"Just like his dad" Bella added drily as she reached across to the vanity, and started to draw some whiskers on Seth's face.

"Are the whiskers really needed?" Seth asked.

Bella lips twitched in the threat of laughter as she replied "oh yeah, these are defiantly needed."

Sighing Seth went back to watching her intently, he tried to keep his face natural as the lights played with the natural highlights in her hair; he still couldn't believe she was willing to be his, even after being together for seven years he was still in awe of her, and her beauty. "Your beautiful" he whispered as he ran his big hands up to cup her stomach.

Blushing lightly, Bella kissed him lightly, before applying the white fluffy nose to his face. "I hardly doubt that, _your_ Bean has been causing me nothing but trouble today."

Seth hummed lightly, as he ran his hand over her bear legs, to touch her under his shirt "then shouldn't you be in bed, the kids don't get up for another four hours." Running circles around her belly button he added "I could always help you sleep."

Snorting, Bella shook her head "its Easter" she reminded him "_your_ daughter will be up in an hour" running her fingers through his hair, she lightly scratched his scalp "you have an hour to hide all those eggs in the backyard, then you can come wear me out" kissing him, Bella bit on his lip, as she ensured his hand would dip lower then her belly button to rest on her panties.

"Hiding the eggs" Seth stated as he pulled away "you have one hour to be naked, and then I'll be back to claim my Easter treat."

Snorting Bella followed Seth out to the kitchen, camera in hand "just make sure there easy enough for Harry to find them this year." Snapping a photo Bella smiled up at Seth "you make a very lovely rabbit."

"I'm a bunny" Seth stated, as he wiggled his bum at her.

Bella snapped another photo, and Seth was sure that she had just taken a photo of his bum, rolling his eyes he grabbed the basket from the bench "were going to have two hyper kids this year, are you sure all this chocolate is necessary for them."

Bella snorted "how much of last Easter do you remember?"

Seth shrugged "not a lot, who would of thought that Quil would have found a drink that made us wolves that drunk."

Shaking her head Bella stated "just don't forget to hop around, and make sure you flee into the trees if Scarlett sees you, we only need her to get a glimpse of you."

Kissing her lightly, Seth rubbed his furry nose with Bella's "sure sure."

Walking out of the back door, he adjusted the suit so that it stopped riding up his bum, before placing four eggs near the back door, walking across the lawn he placed four beside the wheel barrow, and then four on the swing.

Looking back to the house, he smiled as he spotted Bella watching him from the doorway.

He knew that if she wasn't pregnant she would be out here in this freezing temperature planting eggs for her children to find.

Now that Scarlett was five and Harry three they were able to remember not having an Easter bunny, so he had to wear a borrowed bunny suit and hope to god he doesn't boil alive in it before he got the eggs out.

Seth knew that if Bella had of asked him to strut around the yard naked he would of, he supposed it would have been better then this horrid bunny suit.

He would of gone to the ends of the earth to see his imprint and his children smile, especially if it meant he was helping his Bella out.

It wasn't that he didn't participate in their Easter spirit, it was just that with the rise in vampire activities he had had to patrol every Easter, bar last year where he swears he only had one drink.

Shaking his bum, Seth hopped forward one step, before shaking his bum again. Smiling when he heard Bella's giggle he placed more eggs on top of the slide, and some at the bottom of it, along with one on each step.

Walking over to the side of the house he placed some along Scarlett's window sill before turning and putting some in the pot.

"Easter bunny"

Seth cursed, as he quickly put out the last of the eggs, before hopping into the forest.

"Mama, it's the Easter bunny."

Seth could hear his imprint shushing there little girl, by the stomping he figured that Scarlett had already gotten her little feet into her boots, and would be heading towards the back door.

Removing the ears and the nose, Seth stuffed them into a tree hollow, before trying to reach the zip in the back of the costume.

"Scarlett you have to wait for your daddy to get back from his patrols before we go on the Easter egg hunt"

"I don't want eggs mama" Scarlett stated "I want the Easter bunny."

Snorting at his little daughter, Seth managed to get the zipper down, shimmying out of the tight fluffy suit he stuffed it into the hollow, and threw on his jeans that were in the hole.

Grabbing the sleeve of the bunny suit, he wiped the make up from his face, he hoped that it came off before walking out of the forest into his backyard.

Spotting Harry's bedroom light on he smiled.

Standing outside of the house he listened to Bella convincing his children that they needed to wait for him.

"Scarlett you have to wait for daddy."

"But Daddy's big puppy will scare the bunny away." Scarlett stated.

He heard her little feet stomp on the ground, before he heard her sigh "can't we just show daddy that we have eggs when he gets home."

"Chocolate."

Bella chuckled lightly "no Scarlett you can wait for your daddy or you can go back to bed, and yes Harry you get some chocolate."

"Chocolate" Harry screamed, before the sound of running feet reached his ears.

Smiling at his son, he waved through the glass.

"Daddy" Harry screamed, as he reached up to open the door.

Chuckling Seth opened the door and scooped up Harry, placing kissing all across his face he asked "what are you guys doing up at 5am?"

"The Easter Bunny daddy" Scarlett stated as she tugged on his pants "why aren't you wearing a shirt, mummy says it cold outside."

Seth chuckled lightly, before scooping her up as well "it's very cold outside that's why daddy needs to go get a shirt."

"But the Easter bunny will be gone" Scarlett moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck "daddy I want an Easter bunny for Christmas."

Snorting at their daughter Bella handed Seth a shirt, before grabbing Harry out of Seth's other arm.

Placing Scarlett on the floor, he slipped the shirt over his shoulders, before steering her towards the back door "you have to let your brother get some eggs alright?"

Scarlett nodded, her black curls bouncing around her face, as she seemed to buzz with energy.

Before Seth opened the door fully Scarlett ducked around him and was out the door, sighing Seth realised that this was going to be a very long day.

Placing Harry on the ground, Bella pointed him towards the pile near the swing set "over there baby." She said gently "quickly before your sister gets them."

Seth eyed his daughter as she headed towards the forest "Scarlett." He called

Scarlett stopped before smiling back at her dad "the Easter Bunny daddy, he went in here."

"sweetie his probably already over at aunt Leah and Jacob's house leaving eggs for Blake." Bella stated "why don't you help your brother get the eggs he left"

"then we need to go there mummy" Scarlett demanded "I gotta catch the Easter Bunny."

"Scarlett you cant catch the Easter Bunny sweetie" Seth stated

"but I want him" Scarlett stated as she pouted, as the first girl born into the pack she was pretty spoilt, and he supposed if he didn't find the whole situation funny he would of given into her pout and gone and got her a bunny, even if it didn't really exist.

"honey, why do you want the Easter Bunny?" Bella asked

"because his fluffy, and gives me chocolate his gotta be cold out here" Scarlett stated.

"sweety" Bella called, beconing Scarlett to her "the Easter Bunny doesn't get cold, his got a thick coat to keep him warm."

Scarlett hummed lightly before looking up at her mother "what if he gets lost, and uncle Paul accidently eats him."

Snorting Seth asked "what made you think Paul would eat him?" his eyes trained on his son, that was still placing eggs into the basket that Bella had given him.

"Cause he said" Scarlett stated "he told Uncle Jared that he was going to bite the bunny later when he got his hands on her."

Trying to contain her giggles, Bella soothed her daughter "sweetie your uncle Paul wasn't talking about the Easter Bunny, the Easter Bunny has probably finished in La Push and is already on his way home."

"Really?" Scarlett asked as she hugged her mother's legs.

"Yes" running her fingers through her curls she asked "so why don't you help your brother collect the rest of the eggs?"

"Ok" Scarlett stated as she dash off to the closest cluster of eggs.

Wrapping his arms around Bella's waist Seth stated "are you going to bite your Easter Bunny later?"

Bella snorted "I'm going to have to tell Rachel about this"

Seth buried his nose in her curls, before kissing the skin there "yeah?" he asked "you do realise that her fixation on seeing the Easter Bunny wasn't because of her listen to mine and Jacob conversation it was from listening to Paul and Jared's"

Bella frowned lightly "I think I would have rather she heard you and Jacob talking about how gullible they are over Paul and Jared talking about sex"

"Innocent baby" Seth stated, as he kissed her neck again "we were discussing their innocence in believing mythical creatures."

"you turn into a giant wolf on a daily basic" Bella reminded him

"I'm not a mythical creature."

Bella hummed lightly, relaxing in his grasp, allowing there previous conversation to end "Happy Easter Seth."

Seth smiled, pulling her a little closer, he was thankful that the gods had allowed there lives to be so full.

"Happy Easter Bella" he whispered back as he held her close, and watched his young children run around the yard.

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Lily.**


End file.
